


Hitting the showers

by Jillian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Shower Sex, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to MrsdeLancier's 'Drawing From Life'. This is how Steve and Tony got started. In the showers after a hard work-out in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsdeLancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/gifts).



> This happened after reading MrsdeLancier's fic and me begging her to write more but ending up writing it live on FB messenger because she begs prettier than i will ever know how to do ;)

Talk about intense work outs. It's been a long time since Tony sweat like the Niagara Falls on a stormy day. But frustration is a bitch, especially if one doesn't understand the reason for this so-called frustration.

Before taking his drenched gear off, he walks over to the joint showers. He likes his showers hot, steamy and preheated. But just as he turns the switch to turn them all on, he sees someone beat him to his favorite spot

Fuck... Captain goodie-goodie…

Tony is glued to the spot. He knows he should go or move or pretend he is not watching gigantor lathering up all the interesting parts. Not that Mr. Nice has those, or something, whatever. He just noticed that he took a nice time to soap up his happy member.

Fuck, fuck, no, fuck, no... don't turn around now.

Tony's jaw drops to the floor. This can't be real.

When they gave him that serum all those years ago, it was only to enhance his strength, right? Tony has read every file, every report, every fucking written word there was about that experiment, but nothing... NOTHING was mentioned about all his other strengths 'enhancing' as well.

This was what 'hung like a horse' means. This, right here. Not even horses are hung like this, are they?  
Not that he's going to google this, but he's tempted to.

But that's just too weird.

But just for science sake, he might need to now.

Yeah, he needs to.. Right now... Because if he doesn't, he'll never stop staring and that's not good, because at some point Spangles is going to open his eyes again and then words are needed to explain why his jaw is at his ankles and his hand is covering his mini iron.

Wait... when did that happen?

Tony watches in amazement as Steve’s member goes from half to full mast in record time. How does this man not faint from blood shortage to his brains?

He needs to go, he really, really, really needs to go. He needs to not be here to see how that red, white and blue hand trails down to that steel rod and grabs it. Just... grabs it. Grabs it and stands there. His huge hands hardly fit around that shaft. Which, by the way, has a throbbing vain that could be seen from Mars or Jupiter or any other planet that is not earth.

Why is Tony not leaving? What the fuck is wrong with him? Cute boys that are only barely legal are his thing, not mountains who are not only older than him, but older than his father.

But if he leaves now, he won't know if that monster grows even bigger or how long it takes to erupt like a volcano. Or see the look of ultimate bliss on that patriotic face.  
Yeah, that's it. He needs to leave. he has a shower in his own room for crying out loud. A sound proof shower where he can cry out as loud as he can as he beats off to the vision that he should never think of ever again after today. Not if he wants to remain a true Avenger and save the world...

He carefully turns around and tip toes away as quietly as anyone can. Not caring about the gear he already dumped on the floor near his locker. He can pick it up later, when it’s safe and he will not be distracted by impossible girths.

'Tony?'

How the hell? He is the master of tip toeing away. He has mastered this technique millions of times after as many one nighters with women... and men... he should have thought twice about spending a night with...

'So sorry, Tony. I will be out of here in a few seconds.'

'No worries, Capsicles, take your time. At your age, you probably need it. I'll go shower in my own quarters.'

'No you won't... I've felt your presence for a few minutes already, I just didn't realise it was real what I was feeling. When I needed to know it WAS real, you turned around already and tried as you might, you were not very quiet about it.

'Turn around, Tony. Show me what I know i saw.'

Run, run, runnnnn…

But Tony doesn't run. Again he doesn't know how to move. Or, he knows but something is stopping him. Damned traitorous body of his.

'Turn. Around' Steve says in a voice Tony doesn't recognize. Did he just use his authoritative voice on him? And did a certain body part just betray him?

'Your Captain FuddyDuddy voice doesn't work on me, Rogers’

'It worked on your father…'

Yup, that made him spun around. He did not just say that. He. Did not. Just say that!

'Stop talking about my father, Rogers. All it does is prove how old you really are.’

'Jealous, are we?’

As fucked up as it sounds, but yes... Yes, he is a little jealous.

Not that he wants to think about his own father having sex, because, just, no. But because he wants some of that action too.  
Now there is something he thought he'd never say.

'You want to taste too, don't you? I can see you are trying not to stare, but it's not really working out. Why don't you come over here. The water is nice and hot’

As weird as it may sound but Tony doesn't know what to do. On one hand he wants to run over, sink down to his knees and worship that patriotic pole like it's the last thing he'll ever do. But on the other hand, he's not at all like that. He doesn't give away his control easily. People obey HIS demands, not the other way around.

'You look more like your father than you know. He had that same look on his face the first time I requested his services after he wasn't able to take his eyes off of my cock in the gym. He was equally surprised about my strong and demanding voice, expecting me to apologize for talking to him like that immediately after.

He hesitated, just like you are doing now.’ Steve continues, amusement in his eyes. ‘But just like I know you will too in a moment, he submitted to me and served me like no other. Some nights just thinking about his tongue and the tricks that tongue was capable of, is enough to make me come.’

Tony still hesitates. Fuck, he wants to run. Not run away, no, run TO Steve. Suck him like a hoover, swallow him to the hilt, even if that is never possible because look at that damn thing, choke on his come, do anything Steve asks him to just because the words come out of his mouth. But Tony Fucking Stark does not do that. He's Tony Fucking Stark for fuck’s sake. He gives out orders, he makes pretty boys do all the things he thinks about doing to Steve right now.

And then Steve does something so simple…

Steve's one hand that has been holding his cock all this time, starts to move up and down. Very carefully, very slowly. yet so damned purposefully. The dick is doing this on purpose just to persuade him.

Tony can actually feel his mouth water. He can feel himself grow hungry. Hungry for cock. He needs to know what the man in front of him tastes like.

Not giving a care in the world about the clothes he still hasn't taken off, he defeatedly walks over to the object of his needs. He doesn't look up at Steve, he only has eyes for one thing. And only one worry; how on earth is he going to make ‘the thing’ fit in his mouth. Let alone in any other holes, if he is lucky.

He sinks down to his knees, licks his lips and opens his mouth as wide as he can. The second he tastes the pre come that is already covering that purple delicious head, he feels his entire body breathe. As if it has been waiting for it for a long while.

For a moment, Tony just sits there. Hands on Steve's hips, lips around that cock and his eyes closed and just breathing.

He can feel his own cock pulse with every heartbeat. It's screaming for attention, but that can wait. Hands grab his hair and that monster presses at the back of his throat. Steve knows what he wants and what Tony seems to need.

Steve is relentless. He expects Tony to understand and just pushes himself further and further inside his mouth. Tony relaxes every muscle he knows of to allow that size deeper and deeper.

His hands move to a very firm ass. Damn, this is where 'hard as steel' comes from. He pushes Steve even deeper inside, air be damned.

This seems to be Steve's breaking point. He lets go of all control he had earlier and fucks the hole that is presented to him. It hurts in every way but Tony only holds on to Steve's ass tighter, silently begging him not to stop.

Tony loses it. Like a teenager that has just bought his first Playboy and reads it for the first time in the toilet at home, he comes before he even gets a chance to get his hands on his cock.

Wave after wave rush through him as Steve keeps pounding into him. His stamina seemingly equals that damn size of his. 

But even for so called superheroes, there is a limit. A limit that Captain Gramps does not reach for another many blissful minutes, at least. Tony can feel it building up. 

If possible that monster grows even bigger, that vain throbbing in abnormal speed and his thrusts, Tony is not even going to try to keep up with them. 

Then all of a sudden... silence... no more movement at all, except for that eruption deep, deep, down his throat. One, two, three times he can feel Steve's seeds slide down. The forth blow hits his tongue and as if on purpose a fifth blow hits his eye.

Tony waits for this nectar to slide down his face so he can lick it up. Another first. He drinks every drop running down his face, grabbing Steve's cock a last time to lap up anything left he can taste. Pumping him as if that miraculously produces more come.

'And just like your father, you silently beg for more. Don't worry, Stark, there's more. If you give me a few minutes, you can have another taste. Maybe in the future, I might even return the favor if you don't blow your chances and come before I even get my chance to.’

Steve doesn't lie. After 15 minutes, his dick jumps up, demanding attention once more. Tony gladly opens up his mouth a second time and takes every impossible thrust Steve gives him. And with every thrust, 

Tony silently begs for more.

Apparently a trait he got from his father...


End file.
